Fire Emblem: Lemons
by RayTheZoroark
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, give someone a papercut, then pour the lemonade on the cut...all joking aside, basically, a bunch of Fire Emblem characters messing around. Rated M for lemons.
1. Not A Chapter

**Okay, basically, send me any two Fire Emblem characters. Form:**

 **Names(I only do straight pairings. I might be convinced to do lesbian...maybe):**

 **Setting(at least basic principle):**

 **Love, Lust, Rape:**

 **I only do pairings (as of right now) from Blazing Sword, Binding Blade, Shadow Dragon, and Awakening. First come, first serve. Have fun, y'all.**


	2. Frustration(Morgan x Severa)

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm here with a review from a guest. I'm really surprised at all the reviews I've gotten, but I'll do my best. Please, don't get upset if I don't do yours right away. I write these when I get the inspiration to write them. With that aside, are you ready?**

 **Disclaimer: ...**

 **WARNING: Sexual interactions ahead. This is your first, and last, warning for the rest of these chapters**

Male Morgan X Severa (Lust x Love)

"I don't care mom!" Severa shouted. "I couldn't care less about you, your stupid daydreams, or your fantasies with Chrom!"

"Severa!" Cordelia gasped, shocked at her daughter's behavior.

"I don't even know how I was born!" Severa continued shouting, even though her mom was three feet away. "You're so wrapped up in Chrom, I don't know how my father even managed to attract you!" Severa turned and stormed out of her mom's tent and into the night, not even caring where she was going, as long as it took her away from her mother. For a long time, she walked around camp, not even caring where she went. She just needed some air. Finally, after much debate, she headed over to Anna's tent. At night, her tent, a rather large one, doubled as a type of bar. Severa didn't know where Anna got all her drinks, and at the moment didn't really care. A couple of the shepherds were already there, drinking and laughing in groups. Severa chose a seat far from the rest, and sat down, waving over Anna.

"What can I get you?" Anna asked.

"The strongest you got." Severa answered.

"Tough night?" Anna asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Severa answered shortly. Anna shrugged, and walked off, returning a few minutes later with a glass that had some kind of amber liquid in it.

"Just bring the bottle." Severa said, draining the glass in one go. The liquid burned as it went down her throat, but after a moment, it stopped. Anna came back with the bottle, and Severa paid her. Severa sat there, and sighed as she drank the bottle. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at her mother, and she knew the scolding she would get when she returned, but she was tired of the way her mom acted about Chrom. He was married, for crying out loud! She sighed again, and took a large swig of her drink.

"Long night?" Someone asked from beside her as they slid into the seat beside her, startling her and making her jump. She spun around, and sitting there, smiling at her, was Morgan.

"Yeah." She said, taking another drink.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. Back in their own time, Severa had grown feelings for Morgan, and when they had come to this time, she had thought that maybe something could happen between them. However, it seemed as though all Morgan cared about was trying to prank his mom, and spending time with his parents. In fact, this was the first time they had really talked since they had come to this time.

"Not really." She sighed.

"You sure?" He pressed. She knew he wouldn't stop pressing until she told him. He was persistent like that. That was one of the things she liked about him. She sighed.

"It's my mom." She started.

"What about her?" He asked.

"She won't stop talking about Chrom." Severa groaned. "She acts as though he's the greatest person in the universe."

"Well, I don't know about greatest person, but I think he's the greatest father in the universe." Morgan said, cracking a smile. She suddenly remembered who she was talking to about this. His son. She sighed, although her lip twitched.

"I'm being serious." She glared at him.

"So am I!" He said, still smiling. She almost hit him, but she restrained herself.

"You're getting me off topic." She said, absentmindedly downing the rest of the bottle. She was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"This topic makes you upset." He said simply.

"So?" She said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing up as well.

"Fresh air." She pushed past him, and walked out into the night. She stumbled a little as she looked around, wondering where to go. Someone grabbed her arm, and she turned, whipping a fist out.

"Woah!" Morgan exclaimed, barely dodging the fist.

"What?" She asked.

"You can't go somewhere in your state." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You're drunk." He pointed out bluntly. True, she had had a little alcohol, and she wasn't a heavy drinker, but that didn't mean anything.

"I'll be fine." She said, pulling her arm free, and unsteadily walking away. Morgan grabbed her arm again.

"You're not going anywhere alone in your state." Morgan said.

"Then why don't you come too?" She said, exasperated. He looked at her, and once again she pulled her arm away, and headed on unsteady feet toward her tent. Morgan followed uncertainly behind her. When she made it, she walked in, having gain at least a little control over herself. She looked around her tent, and lit a candle, setting it on the ground beside her bedroll. She had built an idea on the way home. A way to show her feelings to Morgan, as well as spite her mom. She turned to where Morgan was standing uncertainly in the tent flap.

"Morgan?" She asked quietly.

"Yes? He asked.

"Can you help me with my armor? I sometimes have trouble with the straps on the back." She said, turning.

"Yeah, sure." He said, stepping forward. He undid the straps, and she turned back around.

"Thanks." She said, and, undoing the two straps on the front, let the breastplate fall to the floor. Morgan gasped, looking away, blushing. All she was wearing underneath was a see through white shirt. He could easily see her bra.

"Something wrong, Morgan?" She asked, leaning down and undoing the leggings.

"I...I..." He stuttered, taking a step back. He saw where this was going. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He had feelings for Severa, whatever kind of feelings they were, but she was drunk, and he couldn't take advantage of her, could he?

She pulled the leggings off, showing that she was only in her undergarments. Morgan took another step back.

"Severa..." he said, trailing off.

"Yes?" She asked, taking a step forward.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking an uncertain step back.

"Isn't it obvious? Undressing." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm in my tent. Why not?" She asked, taking another step forward.

"I'm...here..." He said, once again trailing off. She took one more step forward, putting herself right in front of Morgan.

"So?" She asked.

"I..." He wasn't sure how to answer that. "I shouldn't?" He half asked.

"You don't sound certain." She said, putting a hand on his chest. He tensed.

"I...I...but..." He couldn't think. He couldn't process. His mind wouldn't work. His muscles were unable to move. She leaned forward. "What's stopping you?" She asked sultrily. He shuddered.

"Come on." She said, leading him over to her bed. He didn't stop her. He didn't know why. It was almost as though he wasn't even in control of his body. She sat him down, then went to work getting his robe off. Once again, he didn't stop her. He found himself helping her, becoming, despite himself, excited at what was to come. She finally succeeded in removing his robe, leaving him in his undergarment as well, exposing his bare chest. She smiled sultrily as she reached forward, rubbing the bulge that was visible through his underwear. He tensed, letting out a pleasured moan. Her smile widened, and with her other hand, she pulled his underwear down, revealing his boner to her. If possible, her smile widened as she wrapped a hand around it, pumping up and down as Morgan began to lean back, relaxing as he let out more moans. She nodded to herself when she thought she had done enough, then bent down and engulfed his cock, moistening it for the ride ahead. His moans increased in volume. When she was done, she lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes were wide, his mouth half open. She almost giggled at the look on his face. She smiled to him, using one hand to lightly pump his cock as she used the other to skillfully undo her bra, letting it fall off, revealing her ample cleavage. She reached her hand down and sat up, letting go of his cock. She slowly hooked her fingers around her panties, tugging them down until they reached her knees. She stopped, then turned around, getting on her hands and knees, and looked back at him.

He stared.

"Well?" She asked. "What are you waiting for?"

He shook his head slightly, nodded, almost as though to himself, then sat up, gripping her hips with his hands. He positioned himself behind her, his cock resting against her pussy. Without letting himself think of the consequences, he pushed forward. They both moaned as he hilted inside of her. He didn't really think about the fact that there should have been more resistance than there was. He grunted as he set a slow pace inside her. She sighed and set her front half on the ground. He gripped her sides tighter as he slowly increased the speed of his thrusting in her.

"Oh gods." She moaned.

"Oh shit." He grunted as she tightened around him. He increased the speed again, until he was pounding into her as hard as he could, making her nearly scream in pleasure.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum!" He warned her suddenly, feeling a tightening in his loins.

"Yes!" She squealed as Morgan slammed one last time into her, hilting himself as he finally let loose. Ropes of white gunk shot out into Severa, seeking eggs to fertilize. They collapsed in a sweaty heap. Morgan sighed, and promptly fell asleep. Severa covered them up, and smiled to herself.

"Fuck off, mom." She said, then she curled up beside Morgan.

 **Author's Notes: hope that met with expectations. Sorry for the long wait. Hoping to get more out soon. Until next time, RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	3. How To Train Your Taguel(Panne X Robin)

**Author's Notes: This one was requested by Axel, a guest. Hope you enjoy this, Axel.**

 **(Panne X Robin, Lust)**

Robin sighed as he flopped down on his bedroll. He looked up at the roof of his tent as he stretched his aching back. He couldn't remember what he did before his amnesia, but apparently he didn't walk much. He was sure he would rub the skin off the bottom of his feet by the time the war was over. He rolled over to look at the small shelf of books he had. It wasn't a large collection, mainly the odd book on strategy, as well as a couple of books about the culture of different places. He got up and kneeled in front of it. Using his finger, he looked through them for the one he was looking for. He had bought it off of Anna a couple days ago, but hadn't had time to look through it. Ah! There it was! He grabbed it off his shelf and laid back on his bedroll. "The Taguel", the title read. It was a simple title, and he had bought it because of two things. One, he was surprised that a book of the nearly extinct race existed, and two, because of number one, he wanted to learn about them. Flipping the book open to a random page, he was greeted with a very explicit picture of two Taguel in a...less than appropriate position. The top of the page read "Mating Patterns." Intrigued, Robin read the page:

 _Female Taguel enter a period, much like an animal, referred to as heat, which generally lasts a week, or until mated. Generally, at this time a male Taguel will choose a female, and pursue her. If she is receptive, he mates her. If more than one male pursues a female, fighting will usually insue, with the victor taking the female as his mate. The Alpha (described in Chapter 3) usually has three or four mates. Once the female has been mated, she shows signs of pregnancy two to three weeks later. (See Chapter 6: Birth) There is an herb that will stimulate a female Taguel into a false Mating season. (See Chapter 9:Taguel Herbs and Medicine)_

Robin's eyes widened, and he quickly flipped the book to the appropriate page.

 _Submittum Sarius- Usually referred to as Hornweed, because of its spiky appearance, this herb stimulates a female -Taguel's sexual hormones, temporarily putting her into an out-of-season heat cycle that lasts about twelve hours. The effects happen rather quickly, usually within about ten minutes, and have an interesting effect. Instead of searching for a mate, the female will mate the closest male, regardless of race. This herb is usually found beside riverbanks, in the Ylisse region. Ho-_

The rest of the page was torn away. Robin's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Panne, the reason he had gotten the book, had joined the team earlier, and although she seemed delighted to share her race's culture, Robin was still extremely curious. And this plant... could it actually do that? He sat up. Maybe he should try it...for purely academic and scientific experimentation only, of course. He looked back through the section. There was a stream nearby...

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Hey, Panne!" Robin called as he walked up to the tent of the rabbit-eared female, carrying a small bowl.

"Yes?" She asked, stepping out.

Robin gestured to the bowl and she nodded, leading him inside.

Robin set down the bowl, and turned toward her. "I made another bowl of carrot stew, and I wanted you to try it." he said. "I know how much you love carrot stew."

"How...strange." Panne said, looking at the bowl.

"Oh come on," Robin said, picking up the bowl, and stretching it out to her. She looked from him to the bowl, then grabbed the spoon from inside and took a small bite.

"Well?" He asked.

"It is good." She answered after a moment.

"Really?" Robin asked. "That's a relief."

"Although, it had a strange flavor...almost familiar..." Panne said, sitting down on her bedroll.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked anxiously. Behind his back he crossed his fingers.

"Indeed..." Panne said, thinking. After a moment, she shrugged, and continued eating the stew. Soon enough, she had eaten the entire bowl, licking her lips thoughtfully.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"I don't know..." Panne said, "but I feel strange, almost as if...but it's not that time yet..." She trailed off, a far away look coming across her face.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, hoping for the best.

"I...I..." Panne trailed off again. Her face flushed, and her hand drifted down. Well, that was fast. Suddenly she froze, and her eyes locked on Robin. She smiled sultrily, and spread her legs. She reached down her hand and parted her fur, revealing her cunt to Robin. That's when he realized something very interesting. Other than the armor on her torso, she was completely naked.

"Please...Robin..." She whined. She sat up, and scooted toward him. He nodded, excited despite himself. He wondered how good she would be. She licked her lips, and helped him in relieving himself of his robe, which was promptly discarded to the floor. His undershirt and underwear followed soon after, leaving him in his birthday suit. She licked her lips again.

"Lay down?" Robin half-asked half-told Panne. She immediately laid down, looking at him greedily. Well, one part of him in particular. He smiled to himself. No way.

"How about you help me with this?" Robin said, gesturing to his now half erect cock. Immediately, she sat up and scooted toward him. She gripped his staff with one hand and started pumping slowly, and with the other, she fondled his balls. After a few seconds she lowered her head onto his cock, bobbing quickly on it, slurping noisily as she smirked up at him. He groaned as he sat back on the bedroll, letting her do her work. She worked his cock like a champ, sucking him off, and occasionally pulling off of him to stroke him fiercely before going back to deepthroating him.

Robin began to feel that familiar stirring in his loins. He held it in as best he could, as he sat back up, resting a hand on Panne's head. He gripped both sides of her head and began to push his hips forward to meet her. She moaned as she allowed him to use her, one hand reaching down to finger herself as Robin increased the speed of his thrusts, fucking her face with reckless abandon as he reached the end of his endurance. His balls clenched as he shoved one last time it to her throat, grunting as he sheathed himself fully inside her as he came, shooting jets of cum down her throat. She purred seductively as she slowly let his limp cock fall out of her mouth, swallowing the cum that was left inside her mouth. She slowly stood up, and turned around, putting her hands on each side of the small table she had, pressing out her rear, wagging it seductively in the tactitian's direction. Robin beheld this glorious scene before him, his cock immediately agreeing with him about the picture before him as it hardened again.

"R-Robin..." she whined. He smirked on the inside as he sat up.

"P-Please, Robin. I can't...stand it." She groaned as she spread her lower lips, massaging her clitoris with her fingers.

"Stop." Robin commanded. She whined in need, but obeyed immediately. He stood up and, with agonizingly excrutiating slowness, he moved until he stood directly behind her. Using one hand he sensually traced her lower lips, while the undid her armor clasps, letting the protective gear fall to the floor. He then began massaging her breasts with that hand while with his other hand he penetrated her using two fingers, his thumb rubbing her clit. She moaned and leaned against the table more.

"Oh...yes..." she moaned.

"That's right. Moan for me. Tell me how much you love it." Robin growled, gaining confidence as he massaged her breasts harder, and adding a third finger to her already sopping pussy, finger fucking her harshly. She moaned louder as she fully leaned against the table, submitting totally and utterly to the male tactician pleasuring her in ways she didn't know were possible.

Robin eventually bored of teasing her, and decided to give her what she, not to mention what he, wanted. He removed his fingers from her, making her whine ever so slightly. That whine turned into a gasp of glee when she felt his member poke her nether region. He pushed forward, spreading her pussy as he slowly sheathed his member in her.

"Yeeeeeessssss." She moaned, having finally gotten what she had been wanting ever since she had eaten that soup.

Robin then pulled out with the same slow pace he had adopted when pushing in. He smirked when he had successfully pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside her. She was gasping for breath, excitement and arousal apparent on her face. Suddenly, he shoved into her roughly, causing her to cry out in surprised pleasure. He adopted a fast pace as he furiously pounded into her. All she could do was gasp in pleasure, her hands gripping onto the table tightly, her feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Oh god, Yes!" She practically screamed as she was repeatedly slammed into the table. Robin reached one hand forward and began to massage a breast again, while his other gripped her hip, pulling her into each thrust. He grinned evilly as a thought struck him, and he pulled her hips back further, making her rear stick out even further from the table. He pulled his cock out, and repositioned it at her back entrance. He shoved inside, the ride made easier by her juices coating his member. She threw her head back and moaned, if possible, even louder, gasping for breath as he began pounding her incredibly tight ass. He realized really quick that he was gonna come a lot quicker from all the stimulation. Not wanting to leave her out of it, he reached his right hand down, the other gripping her waist, and began to rub her clit vigorously, making her ass tighten almost painfully. She screamed out as she came, her juices squirting out and soaking the floor underneath them. Robin grunted as he hilted himself inside her, dumping his load in her. When he was done, he pulled out and plopped down on her bedroll, gasping for breath. She stayed there for a while, then turned around to face him, the lustful look still in her eyes.

"Robin, I still need you." She moaned, sticking a finger inside of herself. His eyes widened, then he sighed.

This was gonna be a long night.

The entire camp was well aware of their...ahem, "bonding" session by now. In fact, one character in particular walked away from Panne's tent, a smile playing on her face. The one in question could almost laugh at what she had witnessed. After all, she had been the one to sell the book to Robin. The book that had led him down the path to where he is now, doing what he's doing. She smiled again as she held up a piece of torn paper, gleefully reading its contents:

 _-wever, only a small piece of the plant should be used. If the entire Hornweed plant is consumed, the Taguel's libido will increase tenfold, and she will desire for sex for the entire twelve hours._

Robin, it seemed, had used the entire plant.

 **End Notes: Aaaaaand done. Well, that's one away, and I have a few things to say. One, I'm sorry for the wait, but I have things going on in my life, so they come first. Two, I'm so happy about all the requests I've gotten. Thanks, all of you. And Three, due to the amount of people requesting a Roy X Lilina pairing, that one will probably be next chapter, followed by Milady X Gale. So stay tuned for those. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	4. Rude Awakening

**Author's Notes: I know I said that this one would be Roy X Lilina, but I hit a sudden inspiration for this idea, so I went with it. Anyway, this one was requested by Omega-Neos. thanks man/woman. So, let's go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

 **(Eliwood X Lyndis (Rape))**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains sex forced upon a male by a female. If you don't like that, then stop reading here. You have been warned.**

"And of course it has to be fucking raining." Lyn grumbled, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

"It isn't raining that hard." her companion, Eliwood, reasoned. "Besides, we're not that far from Pherae."

Lyn fell silent, grumbling under her breath, and Eliwood sighed. He had taken a trip to see his friend, Hector, to see how the stubborn warrior had settled in as king of Ostia. On the way back, he'd bumped into Lyn, and seeing her in a terrible mood, had decided to take her with him back to Pherae. Maybe that'd improve her mood. So far, however, about a day's ride from Pherae, he'd only succeeded in worsening his own mood. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying to ease the headache he could feel coming.

"How about we stop and set up camp?" Eliwood said, trying to placate Lyn's terrible mood. "It'll be dark soon."

Instantly, Lyn slid off her horse with a murmur of agreement. She tethered her horse to a tree, and began to set up her tent. Eliwood followed her example.

Pretty soon, they had succeeded in pitching their tents, and they each sought refuge from the rain in them. From where they sat, each could see the other, and Lyn watched from the mouth of her tent as Eliwood took off his cloak, and tossed it in a wet heap on the ground. The shirt he was wearing quickly followed, as did a string of curses from Eliwood about not having a clean change of clothes. He opted to keep his lower garments on, and rolled out his bedroll, and laid down on it, sighing. He pulled a little bit of dried fruit out of his pack, and lay, nibbling on it, thinking about his home.

It had been a year since they'd succeeded in defeating the dragon and saving the world, and things were relatively normal. As king of Pherae, Eliwood had taken on more responsibilities than he thought he would've had to. He also realized how little free time he would have. If it wasn't for Ninian, his wife, he probably would've given up a long time ago. She'd grown accustom to the world in the year she'd lived in it, and was taking an active role in their government. She was, in fact, the only reason he was able to make such a long trip to see his old friend, Hector. She had practically forced him out, insisting that he needed the time away. Frankly, he quite agreed.

Sitting up, he glanced out of the mouth of his tent. It was still raining, and showed no signs of letting up. He sighed and laid back down. He pulled his cloak over himself, and rolled over onto his side. Since they obviously weren't going to get any farther today, he might as well take a nap.

~~~~Later That Night~~~~

Eliwood slowly opened his eyes, glancing around groggily, wondering what had woken him. It was still dark outside, and he could still hear the rain pouring down outside.

He heard a slight rustling of clothes, and immediately jerked to full alertness. He grabbed his sword, and drew it, prepared to defend himself against any robbers.

...or, at least, thats what he would have done, but as something pulled against his wrists, he realized he was tied to the ground.

A sudden gust of wind also made him aware of the fact that he was naked.

"Finally awake?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Lyndis?" He asked.

She stepped forward from the shadows of the corner of the tent, and Eliwood immediately averted his eyes.

She was naked.

"What are you doing in my tent? And why am I tied up?" He asked.

"I figured that was pretty obvious." She answered as she neared him. When she reached him, she crouched down, making him feel incredibly self-conscious.

"Untie me!" He exclaimed.

"Um...no." She reached out and grabbed his cock, making him jump.

"Stop!" He exclaimed as she began lightly stroking it.

"I don't think you are in any position to be giving orders." Lyndis replied, a smile coming to her lips as the penis began to harden under her ministrations.

"I have a wife!" He tried to reason, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

She spat, coating his cock in her saliva, and slowly worked it over his cock, making sure not to miss a spot. When she was done, she sat up, and threw one of her legs over him, straddling him.

"Please..." He begged one final time.

"Prepare yourself." She said, then slowly sank down.

Despite himself, Eliwood let out a moan when he felt her walls engulf him, earning a smirk from Lyndis.

"She gasped, reaching forward to grasp his shoulders as she slowly sank lower, getting used to him being inside of her.

When she was prepared, she began to bounce on him, causing both of them to moan, one forcefully, the other happily.

"Gods above!" Lyndis gasped. "I didn't expect you to be so big!"

She increased her speed gradually, until she was riding him hard, causing her tits to bounce erratically.

Despite himself, Eliwood became entranced by them, and he half wished that he was untied so that he could grab them. Then he reprimanded himself for even considering it.

The pleasure increased as Lyndis' speed increased, until it reached a crescendo of pleasure, culminating in the telltale tightening of Eliwood's loins.

"Gonna...cum..." He gasped out

"Gah!" Lyndis didn't seem to hear him as she screamed, her pussy tightening around his length as she squirted on to his midsection. Feeling her tighten, the pleasure became to much, and with a groan, Eliwood exploded into Lyndis, filling her quickly with his cum.

They sat there for a moment, then Lyndis collapsed on top of him. She rolled off of him, panting as she tried to regain her breath.

"Why?" Eliwood asked when he had caught his breath.

"I needed it." She answered simply. She turned slightly to look at him.

"Don't worry," she paused to yawn, "I'll untie you tomorrow."

She snuggled up against him for warmth.

"Maybe."

 **End Notes: As I mentioned before, I know this wasn't the one I originally planned on doing. I'm stuck right now on the Roy X Lilina. I plan on either doing that one next, or Will X Rebecca. We'll see.**

 **Also, I'm sorry that this isn't my best chapter, but I'm just not super good at the whole girl rape guy thing. Oh well, hope you liked it anyway. R &R! RayTheZoroark Out! **

**Got It Memorized?**


End file.
